Davis Discoveries 7: Driving
by Colony
Summary: My dad told me a story about when he was a teenager and went driving with his friends, and then I turned it into a Davis Discovery.


Davis Discovers Driving  
How Daisuke Discovered the Way to Operate an Automobile  
  
Yamato, Taichi, Takeru, Ken, and Daisuke were riding in Taichi's brand new car. Taichi loved the feeling of driving. There were certain things you could do with a driver's license that you couldn't do at any other time.  
  
"Driving is so much fun," said Taichi. "I think I'm going to go to Sora's house and tell her I love her."  
  
"Oh, how nice," said Yamato, sounding a bit dissapointed.  
  
Taichi drove over to Sora's and got out of the car. He went to her door and knocked.  
  
Sora opened the door and said, "Hi, Taichi. Come in."  
  
"Hi, Sora," said Taichi. Taichi remembered the other guys were still in the car. "Oh, uh, guys," he said. "You can go drive my expensive, brand new, wonderful car around if you want, but only Yamato drives. Especially since everyone else is too young to drive."  
  
"Gotcha," said Yamato.  
  
* * *  
As Yamato drove on, he decided only to drive outside of town, because he was rather new to driving himself, and wanted little distraction from other drivers.  
  
"Hey Matt!" yelled Daisuke.  
  
"That's Yamato to you, and what?"  
  
"Lemme drive!"  
  
"No way."  
  
"Let me drive or I'll scream. AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Let him drive, please," said Ken.  
  
"No, we'll die if you do that!" pointed out Takeru.  
  
Yamato finally let Daisuke drive, because he didn't want Taichi's windows to shatter.  
  
"Okay, let's see…" said Daisuke. He put his foot on the pedal and the tires screeched. The car then shot forward, with the G-forces pushing the four boys to their seats.  
  
"Easy! Easy!" yelled Yamato.  
  
"Sorry," said Daisuke as he stopped the car.  
  
After breathing hard for a few seconds, Yamato continued, "You need to be gentle with the pedal, just push it slowly."  
  
Daisuke followed the advice and the car cruised at a steady speed.  
  
"Good," said Yamato. "Now, put on your signal and turn here."  
  
Daisuke executed an excellent left turn.  
  
"Wow," said Takeru. "You're doing excellent, Daisuke."  
  
"Well, I guess I'm just a natural at a couple of things," said Daisuke. "Okay, now, let's go see Hikari."  
  
"Uh, Daisuke," said Yamato. "I think you should stay out of those busy streets."  
  
"No, I'll be fine."  
  
"But you're only thirteen! What if a cop pulls us over?"  
  
"Then I'll just drive onto the freeway and take off at about 120."  
  
"Noooo!" screamed the others.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do those red lights hanging up there mean?" asked Daisuke as he drove through an intersection. Other drivers screeched their tires and drove over sidewalks, wrecking their cars against other objects.  
  
"We're all gonna die!" yelled Ken.  
  
"That dude just flicked us off!" said Takeru, looking out the window.  
  
With extreme luck, they made it Odaiba, and the streets were completely empty. Daisuke slowly drove the car down the street to Hikari's arpartment building.  
  
"Now," said Daisuke. "Just one more left turn and we'll be there."  
  
Daisuke drove into the turn, but a bit too quickly.  
  
"No, that's too fast," said Yamato. "Slow down Daisuke. No! Slower! Too fast! Too Fast! NO! NOOOO! NOOOOOOOO! OH MY GOD!"  
  
The car spun out as Daisuke turned. It careened across the intersection and all four boys screamed:  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
The car slammed into a tree. Everyone got out, unhurt.  
  
"Taichi will kill me!" whined Yamato. "We better go tell him."  
  
The boys went to Hikari's first, and told her they crashed.  
  
"How?" she asked.  
  
"I uh…" began Daisuke. "I saw this cat go run out into the street in front of me, and I just swerved as hard as I could to get around it. Then, I hit the tree."  
  
"Oh my! How awful!" said Hikari. "Are you all right, Takeru?"  
  
"I'm fine," he answered.  
  
* * *  
  
Yamato told Taichi what happened, and, to save Daisuke the embarrasment, Taichi agreed to go along with the story about the cat when they told his mom.  
  
The next day Daisuke went into his Geography classroom and sat down. The teacher walked.  
  
"Good morning class, and Daisuke, wrecking Tai's car was just plain stupid."  
  
Daisuke's heart sank.  
  
As he walked down the hall, the principal came by and said, "Heard about the crash. That's gotta suck."  
  
Daisuke was in the cafeteria and the lunch lady said, "Got go slow in those turns ya know."  
  
Daisuke ran home and cried.  
  
"Home early honey? I understand, you must feel bad after nearly killing that cat," said his mom.  
  
She doesn't know? thought Daisuke. "WOW! AMAZING! I HAVE TO CALL TAKERU! Daisuke rushed to the phone and dialed Takeru's number.  
  
* * *  
At Hikari's apartment, Takeru was talking to Hikari.  
  
"That must have been scary," said Hikari.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You must be scared."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Want me to make you feel better?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Takeru's cell phone rang.  
  
"Rats, I need to get that," he said and answered the call.  
  
"TG! My mom still doesn't know! This is great!" said Daisuke.  
  
"Daisuke? I just got this phone two days ago, how do you know the number?"  
  
"Don't know, but I'm still off the hook."  
  
"Great, now stop calling me!"  
  
Takeru hung up.  
  
"Oh," said Hikari. "I know he's annoying, but I can help you forget about him. Come with me." They walked to her room…  
  
  
If you could imagine, this story was based on one of my dad's real life experiences. He's pretty weird.  



End file.
